Underneath Your Covers
by TheEvilPevensie
Summary: Darren didn't fully give into the kiss at first, he knew he wanted to, but something was nagging at the back of his mind, Becca. Then Darren talked himself down, Becca wasn't enough to stop him from this wonderful thing that was happening. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steve hated math. Everyone knew that. His mom, his teachers, and his friends.

Steve loved Darren. No one knew that. Not his mom, his teachers, or Darren.

Darren was the only reason Steve went to math class. Steve found comfort in knowing that Darren would be one seat in front of him one row over; the perfect view. It was never obvious that while the students in the class watched the teacher rambled on about triangles and formulas that Steve was watching Darren.

Steve tapped his pencil on his desk the eraser bouncing off the blank piece of paper that should have notes scribbled across the lines. He was more focused on his best friend who scribbled notes down in a hurry hoping not to miss anything.

Steve chuckled to himself as he watched Darren. Darren was always the smart one. He never missed a class, always took notes, and aced all his test. Darren was a nerd and Steve loved that about him. The only thing missing was black rimmed glasses. A smirk formed on Steve's face when he thought of Darren in glasses.

Steve was soon knocked out of his day dream when Darren turned around almost immediately making Steve drop his pencil.

Darren: *whispering* Hey, do you want to sleep over tonight?

Steve: Yeah!

Steve said it loud enough for the entire class to look his way, including Mr. Hartman.

Mr. Hartman: I'm glad you're excited about the math homework Steve but lets keep the volume down please.

Darren shook his head and smiled before turning around to finish writing down the assignment. Steve's cheeks blushed pink, not because of the embarrassment, but, because Darren's smile always found a way of making him blush. Steve never could explain the power Darren had over him. All he knew was that every time Darren was around his knees were weak, he always tripped over air, and he had butterflies. He didn't even mind the thought of insects invading his body as long as the person putting them there was Darren.

After the bell rang everyone hurried and gathered their belongings to make a quick exit. Steve shoved his books into his bag and threw it over his shoulder racing to catch up with Darren. Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the hallway.

Steve hated Becca. Everything about her down to her short skirt, Steve couldn't stand. Becca had a way of making the dancing butterflies drop like bricks in Steve's stomach.

That's exactly what Steve felt like at that very moment watching Darren and Becca say goodbye. Steve crunched up his nose in disgust as Becca kissed Darren and rushed off with her friends. It never changed seeing him kiss her. It didn't get easier, it didn't even dim a little. It was always that same gut wrecking feeling. If you really could turn green with envy, Steve would be broccoli. Darren walked over with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Darren: Ready?

Steve: As ready as I'll ever be.

The boys walked out of the school and headed in the direction of Darren's house. If he could Steve would reach out and take Darren's hand in his. He would be the one to kiss Darren and not that tramp Becca. The boys got inside and raced upstairs throwing there bags on the floor.

It was like any normal sleepover. Video games, scary movies, pizza, pop, junk food, and more video games. They even prank called houses around the neighborhood. This was the life, the life Steve wanted. With Darren he could be himself, he was safe. Darren's parents were strict but Steve liked that, he wished they were his parents. He liked staying with Darren because just like math and Becca, he hated home. He rarely saw his mother and when he did, she was drunk. To make matters worse she would be to busy with her number of suitors. Some of his mother's boyfriends were decent and would even include him, then there were the other ones. The drunks, the ones that took pleasure in disciplining him.

Steve dropped the remote and looked at his cell phone 2:00 am. He then looked over at Darren who was lightly snoring sprawled out on his bed. Steve smiled and got up from the floor and sat on the bed. Darren was perfect. Steve crawled next to Darren and laid next to him. Steve curled up close to Darren and nestled his head into the crook of Darren's neck. Steve breathed him in and lightly kissed his neck. Darren didn't move. Steve lifted up and ran his fingers through Darren's brown hair then brushed his cheek with his finger tips.

Steve wasn't sure what it was but something had come over him. Maybe it was the 6 mountain dews or all the junk food but Steve got an idea, a dangerous idea. Steve got up and slipped out of the bedroom. He was looking for something, rope. All he found were jump ropes that Darren's little sister had in the closet in the hall.

Darren's eyes fluttered open. He tried to move but he couldn't the more he moved the tighter the ropes on his wrists and ankles became.

Steve: Oh, you're awake.

Darren: What's going on? Untie me Steve!

Steve: I can't do that.

Darren: Your scaring me!

Steve: I'm scaring myself, but I have to do this.

Steve leaned down and kissed Darren. Darren pulled away.

Darren: What are you doing? Get off of me!

Steve: Let me explain!

Darren: No! Let me go or I'll sc…

Steve threw his hand over Darren's mouth. Darren struggled under Steve.

Steve: Darren!

Darren stopped and looked at his best friend. Steve could see the fear in Darren's eyes. He felt bad, he hated seeing Darren so upset but he had to do this, even if it meant Darren never forgiving him.

Steve: It's taken me almost 2 years to say this but I love you and I need you to do this for me. Just give me 1 minute and I swear it will be over. Please?

Darren slowly nodded his head and Steve moved his hand replacing it with his lips. Darren didn't move but something inside of him began to tick, and he liked it. Was he really enjoying kissing his best friend? Staying stubbornly still Darren didn't move but when Steve starts to movie his lips, he cant resist to start moving his lips in sync with his. Steve started to feel curios about Darren's actions. Was Darren just playing along so Steve would keep his promise and untie him? Yet Steve took this as an opportunity, Just for a second so he could pretend that it was real.  
Steve decided it was time to come back down to earth and face the consequences of his actions.

Darren: Steve? Untie me. Now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the subscriptions and stuff! You are amazing! Im sorry its short... We are still figuring out where we are going with this.. Will update soon!**

Chapter 2

Steve was ready to get yelled at, maybe even lose the one person he loved.

Darren had other ideas. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he didn't care. It was just one night. Right?

Steve slowly unknotted the jump ropes his heart sinking to his gut. Steve slipped the ropes off and held his head low, his hazel eyes watching the carpet.

Steve: I know you're angry and..

Darren: Steve…

Steve: I don't know what I was thinking, it's just

Darren: Steve!

Steve looked up from the ground and at Darren.

Darren: Just shut up and kiss me.

Darren jumped onto Steve running his fingers through Steve's hair pulling him down onto the bed.

Darren didn't fully give into the kiss at first, he knew he wanted to, but something was nagging at the back of his mind, Becca. Then Darren talked himself down, Becca wasn't enough to stop him from this wonderful thing that was happening. She couldn't stop it, this extrodinary thing that was happening inside of him. The feeling of belonging and being wanted.

No words could describe what was rushing through Steve at that moment, because this was real. Darren's lips were touching his own and it wasn't forced. It was like flying, the most amazing feeling in the world. It was freeing. Steve questioned why he had never told Darren before now his true feelings. Why had he waited this long? Steve knew it was this one barrier that he had just over come that had been keeping him from being truly happy.

Darren lay still with Steve straddled over him. The kiss was just teasing. It wasn't rough, it was just kissing. Darren didn't want to move because he wanted to touch Steve. He wanted to touch him. Everywhere. He didn't dare. He had a girlfriend and they had already started pushing the limit.

Steve was thinking about something else, not Becca, or girls, he was thinking of this moment.

Steve: *Thinking* What if I never get this chance again? What if this is it?

Those thoughts scared the hell out of Steve. The thought of never touching these lips again he ran his tongue over Darren's lower lip. This gave Darren chills. The good kind, the kind that made his body tense up, fighting his urge to do more and want more. Darren and Steve let go of all thoughts everything that was happening outside the room and Darren opened his mouth letting Steve in. there bodies pressing closer together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone :D Sorry it's been a while :S We WILL update more frequently!**

Steve opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Darren asleep his nose almost touching Steve's. Steve smiled and placed a soft kiss on the bridge of Darren's nose. Darren opened his eyes and met with Steve's stare. They weren't sure who was going to say something first, what would they say?

Steve: I- uh

Darren: you have really pretty eyes

Steve could feel himself blush. Darren wasn't sure why he noticed it, but he did. Was this real?

Steve: I really wish I knew what to say.

Darren: Me too. Lets start with good morning and work our way up.

Steve: morning

Darren: Morning…

Darren couldn't help it, maybe this wasn't just a one night thing.

Darren: You should kiss me, like now.

Steve couldn't believe what Darren had said. This is what he had wanted for so long and it was here. Steve leaned in and kissed Darren's soft lips. Darren's phone went off and he hit ignore leaning back in for another kiss. After a few more kisses Steve pulled away.

Steve: You know we can't lay in bed all day.

Darren: Why not?

Darren pouted making his soft pink lips more inviting for Steve's own. Steve fought the temptation rolling off of the mattress. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed Darren's extra toothbrush and began brushing. Darren followed only moments later slipping his arms around Steve's waist.

Darren: Well if we can't lay together all day, what are we going to do?

Steve: paint ball.

Darren pulled away from Steve and grabbed his own toothbrush.

Darren: You're on!

The boys finished getting ready and ran down stairs to eat a late breakfast. After they called up a few more friends and rode their bikes down town to the Paintball farm.

Darren knelt down behind a pile of hay. He waited, he knew one of his friends would be walking by at any minute and wouldn't see it coming. Then suddenly Darren's heart almost threw itself from his chest as a soft hand clasped over his mouth.

Steve: *whispering* Caught ya.

Darren relaxed into the grip of Steve now knowing who was behind him.

Steve: You look really cute in that gear

Steve let go of Darren's mouth and turned him around. Darren took off his goggles, like Steve already had.

Steve: They shouldn't have put us on opposite teams, I could never shoot you.

Darren: What makes you think I wouldn't shoot you?

Steve scanned Darren's face, would he do it? Would Darren shoot him?

Darren: I wouldn't. You look to cute to get paint all over.

Steve smiled and Darren leaned in to quickly kiss Steve before anyone walked past. Steve held up his hand stopping Darren.

Steve: Wait. I have a place to show you.

Steve grabbed Darren's hand and dragged him along, making sure they were not seen. After a minute Steve and Darren were nestled comfortably in a small space in a barn that sat just behind the paintball zone. Steve softly began to kiss Darren's jaw line and work his way to Darren's lips. Darren couldn't believe the rush he was getting from this.

Darren: We shouldn't be doing this.

Steve: *in between kisses* I- know- but- but -I -can't -stop-your addictive

Darren smiled and ran his hand over Steve's lower back pulling their bodies closer together. After a few more minutes of kissing Steve pulled away and slid his goggles back on. Then leaned in Kissing the sensitive skin of Darren's neck.

Darren: You know all this starting and stopping isn't good for my nerves.

Steve: I can always stop.

Darren: No! I don't want you too.

Darren threw his arms around Steve's shoulders, almost shocking himself.

Darren: I never want you to stop.

Steve: Well we have too. The games over.

Darren dropped his head and stuck his goggles back on. Steve leaned in for one last kiss.

Steve: Don't worry, we'll continue later.

Steve and Darren both grinned and ran back to the playing field meeting up with their friends.

Steve: Ready to go home?

Darren: You bet.

Chapter 5

Darren and Steve had come home to an empty house. Darren's mom had left a lasagna in the fridge to be cooked with instructions taped to the foil. They had the house to themselves until Monday morning. Darren's parents had left for his grandparents for the remainder of the weekend taking his little sister Annie with them. After dinner Darren and Steve did what any boys who had a house tot themselves would do. They turned up the stereo, ate as much junk as they could stomach, and played video games. One thing that was different was how close they had become. They already knew everything about each other, they were best friends. Something that was different was, they were falling, and hard. That's what happened the rest of the weekend. They spent it together, getting to know one another, in new ways. Sunday night had come to fast and with it would come Monday.

What happens when Monday rolls around? Would that be it, would things go back to normal? These questions haunted Steve as he slept next to Darren, the boy he was in love with. The same questions haunted Darren as he sat up in bed, what were they doing? It wasn't normal, but what is?

Darren looked down at his sleeping companion. Steve was breathing steadily, his head resting on Darren's chest.

Darren:*Thinking* God he's beautiful.

Darren grabbed Steve's hand in his and kissed his palm. Darren could have stopped there, but he couldn't. He pushed himself up on his elbows and began kissing up Steve's right arm. Each kiss carefully placed until they were face to face. Darren stroked Steve's cheek lightly with his finger tips before kissing him on the lips, then moving to his neck and lingering there.

Steve: It's a school night you know.

Darren: I know

Darren continued kissing at Steve's soft skin.

Steve: We have to be up in three hours

Darren :mhmm…

Steve: We should be sleeping

Darren: *pulling up from Steve's neck* I don't wanna!

Darren pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. Steve smiled, how could he resist that face? It was funny that Darren's parents had always considered Steve a bad influence. When it came to situations like these Darren always had the upper hand.

Darren's chin now rested on Steve's chest, he smiled seeing how sleepy Steve looked. Steve brushed Darren's hair out of his eyes, looking at the warm smile. Darren pulled himself up and nestled into Steve's arms, who held him close.

Steve: Let's lay here, like this.

Darren's heart raced. He was being held, he loved it. It was safe in Steve's arms, it always had been. Steve would never let anything happen to Darren, it had always been that way.

Steve: You're bed's comfy.

Darren: That was random. My bed is comfy?

Steve: I'm just saying, I never noticed since you always force me to sleep on the floor while I'm here.

Darren: That's because when I tried to let you sleep up here you kicked me!

Steve: I was having a nightmare!

Darren: You made me fall of the bed.

Darren looked over at him with a cross look.

Steve: Yeah, well… That's life for yah!

Steve looked over at him with a mocking smile. Darren just rolled his eyes. It wasn't long before both boys drifted back to sleep, and were rudely awoken an hour later by the blaring alarm clock.

Steve: I hate that noise!

Darren leaned over and slapped at the alarm silencing it. Steve climbed out of the bed and sluggishly walked to the bathroom. Darren sat up and looked over at his cell phone glowing on the bed side table, and picked it up. He had 15 missed calls, 7 voicemails, and 20 plus texts from Becca. Darren didn't let Steve know he had been ignoring Becca all weekend, but it wasn't the weekend any more. They both knew it, they just didn't know what to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing was different, school was the same, people were the same, nothing they did had altered their world. One thing that had been altered was Becca. Darren and Steve walked up the stone steps into the school, and there at Darren's locker was Becca.

Steve: Good luck.

Steve pat Darren on the shoulder and started to head for first period.

Darren: Don't leave me!

Steve: Hey, it's your girlfriend.

Darren sighed and looked to Becca and then back to Steve.

Steve: I'll be here when you get back.

Darren looked back to Becca, her arms crossed against her chest. She was pissed and Darren had no idea what he was going to tell her. He knew saying "I think I love Steve" was definitely not an option, especially if he was going to survive high school.

Becca: You are so lucky that I'm even talking to rite now!

Darren: I know.

Becca: Where were you this weekend? I mean I was blowing up your phone and got no reply.

Darren: Steve stayed over and…

Becca: Figures! You're parent's haven't banned you from seeing him yet?

Darren: No that's not it, I

Becca: Well they should. I missed you. I wanted you to come to Jessica's party Saturday.

Darren: Sorry I was at…

Becca: Forget about it! Just don't do it again. Okay?

Darren: Okay.

Becca leaned in and kissed Darren on the cheek before turning and walking to class. Darren didn't watch her walk away like he usually did, he turned and walked back to a waiting Steve.

Steve: Pushy much?

Darren: That's not the half of it. You know girls.

Steve: That's why I avoid them.

Darren: I'm about to do the same.

Darren shook his head and they both walked in to class. Darren's notebook lay open on his desk, but nothing was written down. No notes, no scribbles, just empty lines. This was unusual, Darren always took notes, but today was different. He was to busy looking at Steve. Why had he never seen it before? What had he missed, that took him so long to figure out these feeling? The impulse that took over him every time he and Steve were together?

The bell rang and then rang again and each class passed with the same slow routine. At the end of math, they were free. Steve was free, Darren had to meet up with Becca to redeem himself.

Steve: Just ignore her! She's a bitch.

Darren: I know she seems like it at times, but…

Steve: Just go.

Darren: Are you sure?

Steve: It's fine. I understand, things can't just change over night.

Darren: You're the best!

Steve: I know.

Both boys blushed and Darren flashed his crooked grin and ran off to catch up with Becca. Steve kicked at the rocks and dirt and what ever else got in his way as he dragged himself home. He knew Darren needed time, he even needed time. What were they doing? Was this just a fling or did they have something real between them?

Darren held Becca's hand the whole walk to her house. He knew well enough that her parents didn't get home until 6 and she had plans for the both of them. Becca threw her bag on the ground next to the door and dragged Darren up the stairs to her room.

Becca: I still can't believe you ignored me all weekend.

Darren sat down on the bed. He knew he hadn't heard the last of it.

Darren: I said I was sorry. I really am.

A part of him did feel sorry, but the other could care less. Becca Sat next to him placing her hand on his knee.

Becca: Really?

Darren: Yeah.

Becca leaned in and they began kissing. Soon Becca was straddling Darren's lap. He didn't mind but as her hands began sliding up his shirt running over his smooth chest he began to feel uncomfortable. Darren pulled away from the kiss.

Darren: We really shouldn't be doing this.

Becca: Come on. I think we've waited long enough.

Becca leaned back in and began kissing the sensitive areas of Darren's neck. Surprisingly this didn't effect Darren. Nothing she seemed to do had an effect on him. This didn't settle well with Darren. All he could remember talking about with his friends was going all the way with a girl, and now, he wasn't even turned on.

Darren: I can't do this.

Darren pushed her away a little.

Becca: Why? You like me don't you?

Darren: Yeah… but

Becca: Then what's the problem!

Darren: I'm just not ready.

Becca: So I'm not the right person for you! Am I really that bad!

Becca stood up and grabbed Darren's things from the floor throwing them at him.

Darren: Becca I just

Becca: Go! Get out!

Darren stood and started for the door. Becca followed him to her door and yelled at him as he walked back down the stairs and out of the front door. He can't believe she over reacted. Most girls would have been fine with it, but Becca wasn't most girls. She knew what she wanted and went after it, it reminded Darren of Steve. Thinking of Steve made Darren smile, he knew where he was going, and should have gone.

Steve pulled open the front door and was shocked to see Darren standing on the other side.

Steve: I though you were spending the day with Becca?

Darren: Yeah, that didn't work out.

Steve: What do you mean?

Darren: She kinda kicked me out.

Steve: Why?

Darren: I didn't want to sleep with her.

Steve: *Laughing* Haha, I'm guessing she didn't take it well?

Darren: I'm here aren't I?

Steve stepped aside and let Darren in. He normally didn't like having people over but he made an exception for Darren. His mom was working and she didn't have a new boyfriend at the moment. The perfect opportunity for some alone time. Steve shut the door behind them.

Steve: So why didn't you sleep with her?

Darren: I just didn't want to.

Steve: Thought every guy wanted to have sex with a girl like her.

Darren: Well…

Darren walked toward Steve and placed his hands on Steve's hips.

Darren: Not me..

Darren pulled Steve into him and looked into his eyes. Steve bit his bottom lip, waiting.

Darren: Not anymore anyways.

Darren pressed his lips against Steve's. It threw him off, wasn't he the one that was love struck? Darren pulled away and smiled before kissing Steve once again. Steve moved his hands up Darren's back and found his fingers intertwine into Darren's hair. That's when he noticed he was shaking, he had it bad. He was in love.

Darren slowly began backing up guiding Steve with his lips. Before he knew it the back of Darren's knees hit the arm of the couch throwing both boys down on the cushions. Darren's teeth hit Steve's bottom lip drawing blood.

Steve: Ouch!

Darren: I'm swrry. *Darren pouted* Let me kiss it and make it better.

Darren kissed the bleeding area and then pulled away.

Darren: Better?

Steve: a little. You have a little blood on your lip…

Darren licked at his bottom lip tasting the blood from Steve's lip.

Steve: Vampire!

Darren growled and threw himself on top of Steve and began sucking at his neck. They both laughed as they laid sprawled out on the couch.

Darren: Your obsessed.

Steve: With you.

Steve leaned in and began kissing at Darren's neck moving to his lips. Their bodies pressed closer together and a light moan escaped from Darren's mouth. Steve Grinned and moved down Darren's neck kissing all the sensitive areas. Darren arched his back, he couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Steve moved his hands so they were under Darren's shirt touching his soft skin. Every sensation exploded inside of Darren, he wanted more, needed more. He was afraid he couldn't stop. He rolled over placing himself over top of Steve returning the kisses. Darren blew on Steve's ear lobe, making every inch of Steve tingle. They both shifted as they began to deepen their kisses. Suddenly they were interrupted by the front door opening causing them both to fall to the floor.


End file.
